Plakia Lexshue
Laicch Üémh Laubér Placïac or Plakia Lexshue, is a well known and respected captain within the Star Forces. She is also presumably in human terms the wife of Abriel Debeusec, both of whom are the parents of Abriel Lafiel. In ICY 952, her ship, the Goslauth, is destroyed in action at the Battle of Goslauth which led to the current war. Military Service The Academy It is not known when she first entered training. Being raised in a minor noble family as opposed to Lafiel, she may not have access to higher forms of officer training and thus took longer for her to acquire her first post within the Laburec. Early Military Career She served various roles as an early officer within the Laburec. She did not commit much time to the forces for long before she went on as a merchant shipper and soon met Abriel Debeusec. After agreeing to return to the capital after a brief shipping misadventure where both successfully escaped a precarious situation under still unknown circumstances they returned to Lakfakalle. After Plakia donated her genes to become the parent of Abriel Lafiel, she resumed her duties within the Laburec. Primary Military Career In ICY 936, she returned to the Star Forces and was promoted to Deca-Commander. She held this post as a commander of an assault ship that goes unnamed. Having been in command for a while and the Empire currently at peace, they needed patrol commanders with experience. This would help get her a promotion to become a patrol ship captain. In ICY 952, after her promotion to Hecto-Commander, she was given a mission to escort Count Hyde and Princess Abriel on board her ship to the capital. She would never accomplish her mission for her ship, the Goslauth (Gosroth), was ambushed and the engagement is best known as the Battle of Goslauth. Despite her crew having calculated that her vessel only had a %20 chance of victory she stood her ground valiantly to facilitate the escape of the key personnel she had been originally tasked to escort. Despite having dealt a severe blow to her enemy, she and all hands aboard the Gosroth died in action. This incident led to current war. Personality Plakia Lexshue is known to have dignified persona along with a keen ability show tenderness with kindness to her close personal friends. To a degree it can be assumed that her upstanding personality lent well to her ability to command, to be steadfast against the enemy despite never having engaged in combat before. From her last moments and the reports provided, we can infer that she acted with the utmost discipline and honor expected from an officer of the Laburec. Relationships Abriel Dubeusec holding their daughter.]] She and Dubeusec were once lovers and merchant partners, mainly involved in shipping of civilian goods such as educational textbooks. Even after they separated and she returned to the Star Forces, Plakia used to visit the Kryb King and their child, Abriel Lafiel, often. However, both kept her being the gene donor as a secret from their daughter. Reilia Both are connected by their many years of service together on several ships. Children Abriel Lafiel Lafiel is her pride and joy. Lafiel had always respected and admired Plakia, but only later did Lafiel realize the secret of her birth that Plakia Lexshue was in fact her mother. Abriel has been nothing short of exceptional and has lived up to be a model officer and diplomat. Despite never having served this role, it can be assumed that Lexshue may have had the dignity and charisma to do much more than Lafiel has managed to do in her brief time as a diplomat. It can only left up to speculation as to what makes Lafiel a capable officer, be it Lexshue's genes or Dubeusec's Trivia *She in part gives the crash course for Jinto how plane space works as well as is the first to inform Jinto of who Lafiel is as a noblewoman. It is doubtful that Jinto would have ever learned this on his own until the meeting with Baron Kiwol Febdash since no one else appears to inform him after or before this meeting directly. Category:Abh Characters